The Agents Of Unity and a Family of Vampires
by AbelofBlaze
Summary: Tsukune Aono, Jack Trenner, and, "The Twins Join Youkai Academy after an accident on their Base of Operations. Their lives change completely after this event. Along with the lives of a certain powerful Vampire clan named The Shuzen Family. Shenanigans of all sort happen In this story come along for the ride. This Is a harem story TsukuneXMokaXAkuaXKahluaXGyokuro Shuzen KurXOC
The Agents Of Unity and a Family of vampires

By: AbelOfBlaze

 **Disclaimer: "I in no way shape or form own Rosario Vampire all right go to Ikeda Akihisa and Shounen Square for showing it. I wrote this because I love the story but certain things didn't sit right with me so as a huge fan of the series I wanted to write this purely for the fans of the same series I have loved reading since 2008" thank you to anyone who reads this whether you like it or not**

 **AN: If you are old enough to play Mortal Kombat which is age 16 to 17 you are old enough to read my stories. Due to brutal nature of fighting that is similar to that.**

 _Authors Note:_ " _Enjoy this trip with me readers I hope you like this story"_

 _Chapter 1: Retard Squad_

Prologue: Tsukune Aono was sick as a child but a certain entity changes his horrible misfortune . That mere act of intervention not only saved his life but started a chain of events no one person could possibly foresee join us now on his journey.

Location: Marine Corps Air Station temporary train camp for Unity Agents

It was another day like any other for Unity Squad captain Jack Trenner as he was walking down a long metallic silver colored hallways that smelled fake and like Febreeze and Pinesol cleaning liquid. The glass windows of rooms and numbers went by he only hoped his favorite group of idiots would not cause him trouble.

" _Please God don't let them experimental morons in my squad cause anymore trouble this month I've already filled out enough paperwork to have muscle cramps for a year or partial Carpal Tunnel"_ he though with a cringe and a sigh. He knew it wouldn't last but maybe a week at most before something else was toast due to the terrible triplets as they were they were called within Unity.

Jack is suddenly called to a meeting office over a PA system "WOULD UNITY SQUAD CAPTAIN 07 JACK TRENNER PLEASE COME TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM 3 THERE IS A CIVILIAN GUEST HERE TO SEE YOU". he thought " _oh crap what happened now I can already feel the printers booting up as we speak"_ Jack immediately shivered he knew this wasn't going to be good for his health how wrong he would be in certain ways.

 **Location: Unity Conference Meeting room number three**

Jack Trenner Unity squad captain of squad 07 walks into the room slowly walks into conference room three and sees a man waiting on him with two folders on the conference table and one in his hand. Immediately he got a very creepy vibe from the guy as he was covered in something that looked like a white catholic priest outfit robe sortah thing. " _What the hell is up with this guy and what has my idiot squad done now to him?"._ Being cautious jack sat down at the table across from the man and looked at him as he studied jack. _The man looked at Jack appraising him from his jet black hair to his bright blue almost Florescent sky blue eyes that seemed to glow as if they were merely for show as a machine would be. What the man did not know was Jack was in fact a Cyborg. Jack's skin was Synthetic and his body like armor he was sturdy, strong and smelled like motor oil his Synthetic skin was usually a tan the barely dark kind of tan with pale spots to seem like it was real flesh. Anything that bit jack knew better however and his left hook was insanely strong and could send even the hardest man into a tree if his weight was put into it. Jack was wearing his Unity Squad Captain outfit which consisted of long white camo pants and a tight fit long sleeve shirt that was purely cotton for safety reasons according to protocol. The shirt had a design on it of some kind it looked like a reaper with angel wings and red eyes like a certain someone the man knew had. Two guns facing opposite of each other covered in black petals were above the robed reaper and a storm was in the back ground with three tornadoes touching down clearly visible as it said he Squad number on it in the upper left corner. he was of course covered with his pure white Haori that said "Unity Squad 07 Dangerous Squad" on it the back the man saw that as jack shut the door before Jack sat down. Jack's face was Average Japanese shaped but his features were obviously American. His eyes were oddly shaped and his nose was flat looking on top and wide at the nostrils just enough to make it seem like it was typical business man type of face with a square jaw line. What caught the man's attention most was the scars across both of his eyes in a diagonal shape that even went across his eye lids. It was obvious that he had seen horrible combat by the way he walked looked and talked it was like he was a proud soldier but haunted. The question was by what? He would only know in time if of course he agreed to come to his school. If the meeting went alright and the squad could be persuaded he would have at his request Unity's best and brightest if their reputation was true anyway._ Thought the robed man he sat in the slightly uncomfortable brown chair that unity typically had for meetings. He decided to end the staring contest in the boring dull meeting room as it was as robotic clean and lifelessly decorated and painted as the halls of Unity to solely give off the image of efficiency.

 _"My name is Mikogami Tenmei" the man spoke the man now identified as a dark lord of the Youkai world. Jack's eye brows lifted in surprise as to why he would be here. "_ I know very well who you are sir and I hope my squad has not caused you grief as they are famous for doing". Jack said looking Mikogami in his eyes with a very serious no BS look that meant Business. _"Oh not at all in fact I am here to ask something of you and your squad in fact if they are as good as I've heard"_ Mikogami said with a sly grin starting to form on the man's face. "They are the best squad Unity has ever had since it was founded sir I would know I've worked with them for years that I don't care to count but I still do for some reason or other God help me" Jack said chuckling. Mikogami continued _"As I was saying I happened to be the headmaster of a certain school called Youkai Academy I believe you've heard of it with Unity's extensive Information networks"_ Mikogami suggested. _"Yes we have heard of it but only non combat personnel have been there and reported it is a rather nice acceptable place, these days anyway very different from old reports."_ Jack looked curious as to why he would be talking with him about this but allowed him to continue.

Mikogami as if reading his thoughts said "I would like your team to come to Youkai academy as an extra Security measure because I suspect we at the school will need you eventually. So as precaution I need you to please come ahead of time to help as we are teaching our students complete coexistence with human's in the human world." Jack just looked at the dark lord for a minute and thought " _well I guess the newer reports are right though last I heard an S class was at the school hmmm...maybe observing an S-class Ayashi outside of Unity might not be a bad idea. That would discourage 'That Organization' from attacking a place like that being they hate places like this particular. He must suspect something like 'them' of making a move soon to come all the way here and ask for such a thing as the most troublesome squad Unity has to offer"_ Jack sighed as he knew this might not end well. 'I don't know sir really Unity's best squad away from the base for a while sounds like a bad idea if anything big comes up and we are needed- Jack was interrupted by Mikogami at this point with _"I could accommodate your squad's position if that kind of situation arises. The work at school would be below your standards from the looks of their scores on all tests and performances from their records. I'm impressed they seem to have combat abilities beyond that of even the strongest A class Ayashi they might be S-class even_. _"_ Jack was immediately on edge if anyone found out what or who those three boys were it was gonna be an Huge problem! One even Unity might not be able to hold back if humanity found out in particular. Mikogami saw Jack's face change to dead serious and slightly pissed that he mentioned his squad and decided to stop there. Non-Unity personnel were not "privy" to such classified information and these were just human curriculum tests anything that was under Unity training was redacted completely. Unity prided itself on secrecy from all civilians.

If even the most Influential Families in the Youkai world and the Human world could not get any kind of Information. Obviously no terrorist organization could slip someone in either as Unity did the most extensive background check that could ever be done. Anyone's Lineage that could not be determined was tested beyond any limits they had to show their true colors and anyone who was exposed to be unfit for Unity was kicked from the program. All information they had on Unity was sealed into absolute secrecy and they were on permanent probation. That person would be checked up on and spied on by Unity members until they were satisfied that no leak was to be had. Zero Tolerance policy for leaks failures and a perfect record was Squad 07 as well as a no loss record for the squad Leader Tsukune Aono. Mikogami knew he had to say just the right words to convince Jack that this was a good idea but what he had to say was going to be hit and miss. He had to test which direction he had to go in verbally so he just threw something out there to see his reaction.

'I have facilities to house any equipment you would need to go on missions and I could even grant special permission for them to wear their Unity uniform on campus per your protocol. Jack sighed in relief at least that was not an issue but what of their weapons? That was another issue Jack was about to ask when once again Mikogami spoke up and said _"I will even grant them weapon carry permission and use if the situation calls for it. My school can get dangerous and rough at times."_ NOW he had Jack's full attention with that statement as Squad 07 was one of the few squads that would be trusted to put a stop to any funny business that would be going on at that school. Important Youkai families would likely send their children to that school and anything other than perfection for them was not wanted so it sounded like it was at least worth a look."Will there be any VIP from the Youkai world going to that school anytime soon?"

Mikogami had a creepy smile form on his face as he said something that would cause dread to Jack and all of Unity later in time. "Why yes as a matter of fact Lord Issa Shuzen's daughter Moka Akashiya is going to be attending this year as a freshman as a matter of fact". Jack's eyes widened to unrealistic proportions for a Cyborg and up came his hands immediately clenched them and his face clenched into and almost an made X and upside down D Emoji face shape. "FUUUUUUUUU FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK FUUUUUUUUUCK FUCK!" was the only thing Jack could think right off hand as he knew about Tsukune. Tsukune for sure always had a personal preference to being around said Creatures of the night. If Jack did not take this mission and Tsukune found out which eventually HE WOULD one of two things would happen. Option one he LITERALLY kills Jack dead for not taking him on this mission or letting him at least go. That was not at all preferable as he would no doubt be killed for that and being what he was the world could not afford to lose him like that.

Option two Tsukune learns that Jack passed up a mission to a place FILLED with youkai around his age. Plus a VAMPIRE at that being there Jack would possibly commit suicide or be bugged literally to death by the boy for the rest of eternity (being Jack is a Cyborg meaning he doesn't age and Tsukune can rejuvenate his life force himself by one of his abilities so he will not die so easily as from old age). Jack began beating his head on the table repeating _"WHY ME WHY?"_ over and over because he knew now he could not say no and this might not go well for the Squad captain. Mikogami had to try very hard not to laugh at the Young captain. Jack's head finally came up and as soon as he was going to answer he heard an EXTREMELY loud explosion.

* **BOOM POW***

The entire base was rocked by an enormous explosion at that point no one saw coming. Jack jumped up and thought " _OH NO IT CAN'T BE! NO! NO!_ ". He turned to Mikogami and said _"I'm sorry this is an emergency situation I have to go right now"_. Mikogami said "I'm coming with you because you might need extra hands". Jack just turned and said "I don't have time to argue about this I will just take the heat for this later". Jack and Mikogami raced out of the room towards the epicenter of the explosion. Jack was just hoping his squad wasn't the cause of it he would soon be very disappointed.

 **Location: Unity Base Camp Japan building 1 Chemistry Lab 1**

The whole place was on fire and smoke was rolling out of the door as three occupants were the cause of the explosion that now plagued Unity's hallways close to them _. "*cough...cough* "you *cough*...idiots *cough* I told you that wasn't a good idea to try in here now we are all dead when they find out it was us."_ Said a boy around 16 black as charcoal now in the face and was dressed in ruined all white with black lining Unity official clothes. His ripped burned and torn jacket was alot shorter now around his mid back as it burned. His white camo unity boots smoking and his white camo pants scorched in places with holes where he was burnt and still sizzling. His what looked like dark brown hair was burnt black (which was preferable to him because he hated brown in general especially being a brunette). The other two wore all black like the first boy the exact same kind and style of clothes without the Squad Leader jacket but their hair was jet black. (before the explosion it was too) Their eyebrows had been singed off completely with burn marks and black spots all over their pale faces. Unlike the first boy other two were as pale as they could get with long shape canine teeth that looked like a dog's.

They were both coughing and groaning from the explosion luckily they would recover quickly. People started coming in to put the fire out as those three crawled out of the room. Jack got there about that time and just openly groaned and sighed out loud as he KNEW IT HE JUST KNEW IT HAD TO BE THEM! As soon as he heard there was an explosion at the chemistry lab that looked no different than a Japanese high school Chemistry classroom exactly. Jack looked right at them and yelled to the top of his lungs **"** _ **WHAT THE HELL DID YA'LL DO?! LOOK AT THIS PLACE ON FIRE BURNT TO A CRISP LIKE LEATHERY BACON WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"**_ One of the two that were twins spoke up as he could read lips as all three of them could not hear a thing at this point their ears still ringing from the explosion. "Yuri over here" the one twin point over to his twin brother "had a brilliant idea to mix chemicals with a metal and try to create a new element it DID NOT go well ugh" He coughed a little more as he started getting up from the floor. Jack turned to the youngest who wore all white and started saying _"Tsukune can you hear me? Tsukune answer me can you hear me?"_ By this point the boys hearing started coming around and Yuri said _"It's no use Captain he can't hear yet because of our healing we can now. Tsukune will take longer than us give him a minute MOP. Yajiri can you hear me? MOP"_ Yuri said trying to see if his hearing was okay.

Mikogami turned to Jack and asked him _"what are they doing?"_ as now all three were repeating mop out loud. _"It's a hearing test to see if there is permanent damage to their hearing they all do that"_ Jack said just shaking his head until he heard screaming behind him. _**"JACK IN MY OFFICE NOW!"**_ Jack stiffened and sighed knowing who it was his CO the Colonel Jack's father at that Colonel Bryce T. Trenner. The Iron Hardass of a man who had no fear even of himself but a loving father but right now a fire spitting demon. Jack called _"yes sir right away sir!"_ and walked off with Mikogami In tow as the three finally got their hearing back and followed after Jack wobbling from time to time. After a thorough yelling at and severe ass chewing he got from his father. It was agreed that Unity Squad 07 would go to Youkai Academy Immediately after packing and was to be there for a full term. (with some input from Mikogami of course) Jack was VERY thankful for that. At least a year and a half they would be there (probably longer being how much damage they had done to the base and parts were still on fire and destroyed). Jack was PISSED he knew this wasn't going to go well but it HAD to go better than them staying here and Mikogami would handle the damages done to the school. Finally things were looking slightly better. That WAS until Tsukune was going to meet Moka " _Omg that poor girl is going to get bugged to death by him. Hopefully she won't kill him after 10 minutes of being around him and her father won't kill me hopefully for letting him near his daughter UGH!"_ Unity Squad 07 was on a helicopter off the base as soon as they could leave heading off to the monster world in a hurry.

 **Location: Inside the tunnel heading towards Youkai Academy an hour later after the Unity Air Station explosion**

A long black limo was heading down the tunnel towards the only all Youkai school built the one and only Youkai Academy. The occupants inside were the entire Shuzen family of vampires. _"Why does Moka have to go here father can't she just get home tutored like I did with mother?"_ said a tan skinned vampire who wore a beautiful elegant white dress and a Tiara on her head with white imperial looking boots that had a high heels. she had long curly Blonde hair and looked in her late teens with beautiful deep red wine eyes. _"Because Kahlua she needs to spend time around other monsters then us and assert her place among them and hopefully make a few friend or two as well. I suspect there may be one or two among the students attending this year that may be suitable for her to be around maybe..."_ Count Issa Shuzen replied to his daughter smiling at Moka with high hopes for her than she had in middle school what with the foolish humans that hurt her. " _Sir we are arriving"_ Said Count Shuzen's driver as they pulled up and as Issa and Moka got out Mikogami met them at the front of the school which was highly unusual.

 _"What brings you out of your cave this time Mikogami?"_ Issa asked chiding him for fun and a bit of payback. Mikogami chuckled darkly and said "THAT is what did." as he heard LOUD music playing (Ac/Dc Shoot To Thrill) from the tunnel as an armored Hummer zoomed right behind the white and green school bus towards them. With a mix of black, and blue camo on it with the words "Unity Armored Personnel Transport" Written on the side in white paint. It came flying by all them at a high rate of speed as the bus cut them off and stopped to a halt. The driver of the hummer had to make a sharp left to avoid hitting the bus. Which rustled the gear packed on It that was a sight for sure. The music was turned down as a big semi followed shortly after with the rest of their gear for the stay at Youkai Academy which was packed In a small shipping container. Issa's eyes about popped out of his head when it turned and went Into a drift and came back around to stop not too far from the bus.

The two back doors opened as he stiffened seeing Unity was HERE of all places. " **WHAT HE FUCK WAS THAT? NICE DRIVING YA BUS DRIVING ASSHOLE!"** came the screams of two Unity Squad members. He Immediately turned to Mikogami _"How in the hell did you get them here and more Importantly which squad did you get?"_ At that point the last door flung open and the semi came through in front of Issa as shouting was then heard from the hummer **"LOOK OUT WE'RE TOO CLOSE MOVE!" *BANG CREAK*** Everyone turn to look at the noise and then heard " **YOU DICK YOU ALMOST HIT ME LOOK AT THE DOOR THE HIT IT WITH THE CONTAINER BE MORE CAREFUL!"** Issa's blood ran cold when Mikogami smiled as Issa soon got his answer. After peaking his head out from the hummer to make sure he wasn't going to almost be killed or ran over again Tsukune Aono Squad Leader of Unity Squad 07 got out. Tsukune walked past him with a Unity cloak on that read "Squad Leader 07 Dangerous Squad" on it. Issa blinked Once...Twice...three times he couldn't believe his eyes the MOST POWERFUL, PROFECIENT, PERFECT Squad Unity had was now in front of him or at least It's Leader.

He assumed the whole squad was here as well. How right he was as they got out Jack said "Mikogami I'm sorry we got cut short things really got out of hand at the Air Station". Mikogami laughed and said "It's all right is it still burning now?" At this Kahlua Shuzen's head popped out of the limo as she got curious only to see the back of Tsukune's cloak It's squad number his rank and title. Kahlua's eyes lit up seeing this as none of her sister's had ever met anyone from Unity and now here was their best squad right in front of her. NOW she was getting out to see what was going on for sure until another voice asked "Kahlua what is going on people are arguing out there over what?" She replied with a light squeal "Unity is here Akua It's their best Squad 07 The Dangerous Squad the whole squad is here I think I'm going to get out and see" 'WHAT?!" called loudly two other voices from the car momentarily stopping the argument outside at this the rest of the Shuzen family started to file out of the car.

As soon as they did the argument was instantly in full swing again. "H **e almost ran me over that douchebag!"** Tsukune yelled and flipped off the Semi driver who return the gesture in kind which REALLY made him mad. Tsukune was steamed already from the explosion at the base. Gyokuro Shuzen was a tall woman that looked like an older version of Kahlua with shorter blonde hair and lipstick a typical Ganguro appearance. She had wore a tight black dress Gladiator sandals and a long black commander looking Jacket with gold trim. She Had violet eyes where as Kahlua's were blood red. The next vampire was Akua Shuzen she had pale skin and was wearing a traditional Chinese Cheongsam with black combat boots.

Her red eyes narrowed as she stepped out in disbelief at the squad leader of Unity Squad 07 WAS indeed standing there right in front of her. Compared to her short stature he was tall but not 6 feet tall probably around 5'7 maybe taller making her the shortest of the family near the age of 18 though she looked 15, Moka couldn't believe what she was hearing when Akua said "Why would Unity be here right now?" and she curious stepping out next to her father and sister thinking " _This is the first time I've ever seen Unity here I've only heard of them I've always wanted to see them in person and now of all times here at the Academy grounds and It's THEIR BEST SQUAD OF ALL PEOPLE!'_ Around that point she noticed the Squad shouting seeming to start to anger each other. Being they had bandages wrapping what little of the faces wasn't covered by their hoods you couldn't see much of their faces. They had on to hide their identity or so she thought. Her thoughts were Interrupted by more shouting as the other two members started coming around the Hummer and yelling at the Squad Leader as she listened.

 **"YOU SAY IT WAS OUR FAULT! YOU WERE THERE TOO! IT WAS JUST AS BAD ON YOU YOUR FACE IS BURNED LIKE OURS AND YET YOU BLAME US WHEN YOU PARTICIPATED TOO?!"** Yuri was PISSED he hated how Tsukune acted somewhat innocent when he knew he had a hand in it as well as them. It was ALWAYS the Three of them and their fearless leader Jack and yet Tsukune Is now way out of character saying it was him and Yajiri who planned it... **" _well we did plan it ourselves and he did help by holding the experiment in place and that was pretty much all he did. That doesn't excuse him from BLAMING US FOR IT ALL WHEN WE ALL GOT SENT HERE AS PUNISHMENT_!** " Thought Yuri as he was steaming at the stance Tsukune took and now he was in shock and was angry that above all else he took THAT stance of all _. **"YOU KNEW WE ALL WOULD GET IN TROUBLE FOR THAT AND YET YOU STILL HELPED US TSUKUNE!"**_ Yajiri exclaimed now entering the argument passing by Jack's side now VERY pissed off at his brother in arms.

Jack saw what was coming and began reaching for his radio for backup when Mikogami decided to make himself known along with a guy in a bus driver uniform. _"My word such hotheaded members of Unity who do you think will swing first Jack?" asked Mikogami in his Sarcastic tone. "Twenty buck says Yajiri throws the first punch"_ Jack said _"I'll take that action and say Thirty bucks says Tsukune throws the first swing"_ Mikogami Issa Shuzen over hearing this with his vampire heightened sense of hearing speaks up and says _" Fifty on the one in front of Tsukune I say he swings at him first"_ Issa smiled knowing a fight was coming and he would get to witness Unity's best squad in action."Accepted your on!"said both other parties as Mikogami laughed until all their attention was brought back to their subject of interest as Tsukune pushed Yuri and then jumped out from between Yuri and Yajiri over near Issa Shuzen. _"I got another 10 that says your gonna get hit Issa Shuzen in a just a minute"_ Jack Said for sure and when Mikogami agreed with him It was a matter of time. Issa Shuzen's attention was diverted just long enough by that bet that Once Issa matched It.

All their attention was brought to the center of the argument Vampire aura's spiked from Yuri and Yajiri that was full of murderous Intent. Yuri leapt forward sealing the deal. Issa had won the first bet but as Tsukune dodged his punch to the ground he jumped back near Issa as everyone except for Tsukune were examining the two understood to be Vampires. Tsukune dodged a punch to the side on his left from Yuri but the older twin of Yajiri wouldn't Relent. He threw a high punch aiming for the nose Immediately thinking he might catch Tsukune off guard slightly. Being Tsukune wasn't serious and couldn't show off his power that was a safe bet until Tsukune's brown eyes turned blue. That Signaled he was using the most minimal of his power and an air current was released out from him as everyone saw it but could not feel anything from it yet as it wasn't too strong. That had caught everyone's attention to Tsukune just long enough. He ducked the nose punch all to Issa's shock Jack had won that bet. *BAM* right in the chin he had been hit by Yuri HARD alot harder than he thought anyone but a high level vampire could hit!

Tsukune had distracted everyone not from unity with the current that was so strange feeling so much that Issa never saw the punch coming. When Yuri turned his fist eyes locked on Tsukune Issa was launched toward a forest faster than anyone believed was happening with a booming shock and a deafening Impact! Before Issa knew what hit him he was almost into the forest and crashed into a tree. Shocked and pissed that NOT ONLY had he been hit accidentally BUT he had been hit so hard that it actually stung slightly surprising everyone involved except of course the cause of the punch Tsukune Aono. Tsukune grabbed Yuri and spun around then slammed him head first into the Shuzen family's Limo trunk. The trunk bent horrifically bad in front of the entire Shuzen family female vampires. Everyone of their Eyes grew so wide eyed it was comical and the trunk buckled with Yuri growling loudly in pain slightly and anger. Another voice yelped and hopped out of the car to see what was going on now as everyone gathered around the fight as Issa Shuzen returned to the area emitting a killer intent that went ignored until he tried to punch Tsukune Insulting him by leading his teammate to make him get hit.

He was VERY angry but was caught by said boy WITHOUT HIM EVEN LOOKING SENSING THE HIT COMING AND HOLDING IT IN PLACE AT FIRST! Issa was utterly speechless as he had NEVER seen anyone do that to an Elder vampire but he had heard stories of someone who could... **'** _ **NO! HE COULDN'T BE!...COULD HE?! I need to find out...somehow...'**_ _Issa thought and_ put more force into the punch but Tsukune's muscles expanded because of his genetics and stopped it cold as he struggled to hold the punch back. Tsukune jumped over as Yajiri kicked the ground where he once stood as he was now standing near Mikogami. Yajiri turned and dashed at Tsukune but the jumping high kick missed as both him and Mikogami ducked under it. Tsukune turned went for a roundhouse kick, spin and punch combo move but forgot where he was now standing as he stepped towards Yajiri and clocked Mikogami. He wasn't looking too busy trying not to take his eyes off Yajiri with his foot in the stomach of the Headmaster of Youkai Academy and went to swing on Yajiri. Side stepping the punch Yajiri then went to kick Tsukune in the back of the head but was blocked as Tsukune brought his other foot up. Using his hands as feet he went for an all or nothing move grabbing Yajiri's head with his feet.

Tsukune tried to plant him face first into the dirt. NO GOOD as Yajiri spun and flung Tsukune up in the air slightly above and went for broke with an all out full body weight punch. Making sure not to put TOO much power behind it he swung up full height as he could reach and then down aiming for Tsukune's crotch hoping to down him and end this fight before Tsukune used his power. Tsukune saw it coming barely as he fell to his left and spun sideways to avoid the hit as Yajiri nailed the headmaster on top of the head. Tsukune's body blocked his view and he didn't think he was too close but HE WAS just barely too close. The hit had just enough force to send him flying backwards to the ground and with an exploding thud kicking up stuff everywhere. Meanwhile Yajiri got kicked in the face and was sent flying past the Shuzen family so fast he smashed into the limo's side at full speed and ACTUALLY MOVED IT FIVE AND A HALF FEET OVER! Now no one could believe this as Yuri reentered the fray and attempted to take down Tsukune with a full body tackle and mount so he could pin him. He was slipped and Tsukune went airborne again. Yuri's arm was grabbed as Tsukune spun up then around in the air smashing Yuri down onto the Limo's roof directly behind Gyokuro, Moka and Kahlua Shuzen.

The fight was interrupted because as Tsukune regained his stance as he landed on his right foot and then back flipped to land himself properly. He had unknowingly hit Moka's necklace what looked like a Rosary and it came clean off. Moka's eyes and everyone's was in utter shock as Moka's transformation started directly in front of Tsukune almost nose to nose with him. The red light got brighter her body changed as her hips grew fuller and her chest size increased as least two sizes as her green emerald eyes turned blood red with cat like slits and her height grew so now she was taller than Tsukune. Moka's hair turned from bubblegum pink to a platinum silver. Tsukune was not fazed and as Moka stared into his haunted bright glowing blue eyes. She was looking for something but she didn't quite know what to expect from this powerful boy but his eyes held power like she had never seen before. NOW even her true Vampire side was VERY curious about this new guy and who he really was, how well he fought even for Unity. This was unheard of going toe to toe with multiple Vampires ESPECIALLY blocking her father was just something from another world. She HAD to see more of this new fighter's skills and wouldn't have to wait long before Yuri was back in the fray. Once again after Tsukune and swung his fist right at the back of the head of his brother in arms. Tsukune sensed it coming and ducked turning to grab Yuri as Moka saw the punch she crossed her arms. She manage to turn the punch away from her head as Tsukune grabbed Yuri Planted his feet and threw him as hard as he could.

Tsukune spun back around sending more force Into the throw aiming for the Limo window. Tsukune the put his right hand on Yuri's chest and shoved him as his left hand guided Yuri's body. Now with his psychical strength Tsukune is a monster a bonified monster in his own right so it was hard for him to hold back. He sent Yuri flying so fast and so hard right through the Limo door window. he forgot that he had done It as fast and as hard as he COULD send him flying that it was WAY TOO MUCH! Yuri flew through the widow arced downward trying to stop but too late *BAM* right into the floor so hard the force sent the limo flipping across the area as he bounced around In It. The limo flipped down a hill flipping both Yuri out of the door as he had accidentally grabbed the handle opening It and all the sheer force flung the right side door open. Yajiri flipped off the roof in painful fashion and the driver had already exited it before the limo was moved by the fight. NOW it was Tsukune's turned to be pissed and man was he steaming mad. **"** _I'M GONNA KICK BOTH YOURS ASSES RIGHT NOW YOU PRICKS! YOU PUSH ME TOO FAR NOW!"_ Tsukune yelled in a voice that was beautiful but deep like rich chocolate mixed with velvet. "AH ONEE MOKA-SAMA YOUR BACK! HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THAT PRISON?!" The red headed little Vampire called out to the silver haired Vampiress that was obviously her sister at this point. Moka at this point turned to red headed Vampire and screamed "NO KOKOA STAY WHERE YOU ARE THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER YET IT'S JUST STARTED SO STAY PUT OR YOU COULD DIE!"

Moka was worried for her sister but she HAD to see this fight's end now. The entire party present heard Jack now had reached for his radio and called the fight code over the air " _JUGGERNAUT HAS GONE RAMPAGE I REPEAT JUGGERNAUT HAS GONE RAMPAGE! UNITY SQUAD 07 HAS A FIGHT BROKEN OUT SEND BACK UP TO SUBDUE SQUAD LEADER NOW! SEND REINFORCEMENTS BEFORE HE DESTORYS EVERYTHING IN THE AREA PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE AND SEND SUPPORT SQUADS FOR DETAINTMENT NOW_!" Jack screamed into his radio in distress NOW all eyes were on Tsukune. Mikogami who made back into the area the fight was in was now concerned with everyone else now in shock of the radio call from Jack made it official. " _ **IS HE STRONGER THAN A VAMPIRE!?...NO WAY IT CAN'T BE"**_ were the thoughts of all present Tsukune then flexed out his true muscle strength. The ground began to creak under his strength and air current as he walked next to Moka with a fierce and deadly look in his eye. His hood was lifting up at this point as blue lighting began to surround him. Everyone was starting to go Into shock as his air current of an aura was beginning to be felt to a point pushing on Moka's demonic aura and she was HAPPY ABOUT IT. For the first time in ages someone as strong as her had appeared. She could tell by his force pushing on hers and It was responding like a dance of powers. She ACTUALLY smiled at that thought his hood flew up and nearly came off a second later. At that moment everyone heard a creaking sound and up flew the limo coming down at them nearing Kokoa's position with a deft whoosh and everyone but Issa and Gyokuro moved to stop It but were utterly beat to It.

NO ONE saw Tsukune move but by the time the other vampires got there the car came down and to everyone's shock once more Tsukune had protected Kokoa Shuzen of all people! "HE CAUGHT THE LIMO! UNBELIVEABLE WHAT IS HE?!" All eyes where on Tsukune and Kokoa and she looked up from bracing herself for the impact that normally would have flattened her. She had been so distracted by Moka she hadn't noticed the limo but Tsukune was PISSED OFF now. He stood up from leaning back catching the limo's hood with his right hand and dropped the windshield Into his left. His hood had fallen back by this point and his currently long blonde hair had spilled out shocking all who saw in astonishment. _'HOLY SHIT! HE IS REALLY GOOD LOOKING!'_ That was Kokoa Shuzen's first thought and when she saw him not even straining to hold the car in place _'HOW STRONG IS HE? HE COULDN'T POSSBLY BE ON MY ONEE SAMA'S LEVEL NO WAY!'_ Kokoa's pulse fastened and Moka's heart skipped a beat when Tsukune next opened his mouth to say "You missed you jackasses that throw was waaaay off what's wrong with you two? Only one of you should have been needed to throw that. You two call yourselves Vampires and you can't even do that right shame on you two. I put more time Into catching this busted broken thing than you two did throwing the dam thing." His rich deep chocolaty velvet serene voice announced as he threw It back grunting loudly In effort and then took a stance no one had ever seen before.

It started as a low outward feet positioned stance until he planted them In opposing one foot forward and one foot backward positions then crossed his hands in front of him. To say anyone watching was extremely Interested would now be a huge understatement even Gyokuro was not believing her own eyes. "THIS HAS GOT TO BE SOME SORT OF TRICK HE IS NOT A HUMAN! HE HAS TO BE A MONSTER OF SOME KIND! NO HUMAN I'VE EVER SEEN CAN DO THIS AND EMBARASS VAMPIRES OUR NOBLE RACE LIKE THIS!" Akua had now spoken up for her enraged at Tsukune's display and utterly dumbfounded. Gyokuro was now EXTREMELY interested in ANYONE who could do this she had not seen ANYONE since her rival that could this and he still WASN'T EVEN TRYING YET. No demonic power spike no nothing Is was got her. She feel no powerful aura just some odd current of aura coming from him and only her body could barely sense but she knew It WAS there. Yuri and Yajiri bolted up from below at this point and both swung a straight punch towards Tsukune.

They noticed his stance too late and couldn't turn so the both ducked and got chopped to either side of him and he took the punches and got sent back still on his feet as Jack started to explain. " _Tsukune Is not your average human he Is THE ONLY ONE like him in the world to date._ _He Is a survivor of an atrocity he has been this way ever since then. Tsukune Is the only one able to do these things no one else can like him. He Is one of a kind for lack of a better term truly unique In his own way now. If you doubt me then try him for yourself If you so much as land a hit I will be honestly quite shocked and Impressed."_ Akua simply huffed and said " _fine then I shall see for myself If he Is as good as you say."_ She then took off towards Tsukune and Jack invited anyone who wanted to try to stop him and wished them luck. Akua and Moka both heard this and neither needed to be told twice as Moka took off towards him. Akua was now next to Tsukune as Yuri and Yajiri now were charging as well Moka. She jumped towards him from his front right. She went for a spin high aimed Tae Kwon DO style kick as Akua had beat her to him and went for a side left hand chop. Which Tsukune redirected to his right side behind him so Yajiri had to go wide to avoid being stabbed by Akua's left hand. She was bewildered by how easily she was deflected with no effort almost. Akua not to be outdone so fast went with a step punch and Tsukune back stepped and using his palm aimed it above him to block Moka's kick with Akua's arm. Tsukune drove his palm along her right arm as It passed his head and *BOOM* right into the right side of Akua's chest driving her breathless for a moment and knocking her back off her feet right as she had to block Moka's kick from breaking her hand.

Tsukune then grabbed Moka's foot turned It around and forced It into Yajiri's head. Yajiri was too close to dodge and kicked her foot so It pushed him away hard. Tsukune then grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him catching her off guard and throwing her into Yuri who couldn't see It coming. 'OH SHIT NOT GOOD!' _He's got me now I need to get free of his steel like grip before he breaks my foot!'_ *BAM* right by him Tsukune yanked her high and fast enough she couldn't use her hands to help her. Toward Yajiri she was flung and he smacked her to the ground. He then spun trying to slice Tsukune's neck missing as Tsukune ducked. Tsukune then countered with a knee stomp to the back of Yuri's leg. Tsukune Grabbed Yuri and *WHAM* suplexed him into the ground shaking It HARD. Tsukune then stood up as Moka got up mad at Tsukune and she went for a punch to the gut which he grabbed her hand stopping her and he said " _Don't I would stay out of this fight If I were you. You aren't ready to fight these two yet and I'm stronger than they are you can't win."_ NowMoka _was pissed_ NO ONE EVER told her she couldn't win a fight! Now she HAD to at least land a hit on him for the insult to her Vampire pride. Kahlua Shuzen at this point had entered the fray and appeared by Tsukune's right side and attempted to land a kick to his gut. Tsukune saw It coming and grabbed her dress pulling It and her to him. At that point caused Kahlua to lose her balance and her kick redirected towards Moka's arm. Moka saw this but was unable to react because Tsukune had once again yanked her toward him.

Tsukune had both girls wondering where he got this unbelievable strength from. However both were jolted out of their thoughts by said boy as he grabbed the front of Moka's Youkai Academy uniform and the front of Kahlua's dress pulling them closer and he grabbed to back of their heads. He was pulling them both towards him fast! Now both Moka and Kahlua were taller than Tsukune but not by alot still they both had to look down at his eyes. By the time they saw what was coming It was too late. *BAM* right into each other head first he slammed them full on forehead to forehead crash into one another. The next thing they saw were stars and felt excruciating migraines from what felt like two cinderblocks colliding Into each other. To make matters worse they felt like their heads hit at about 40 miles an hour due to Tsukune's raw physical strength _. "I'm sorry but that had to be done to stop you"_ Tsukune utters until *WHAM* shoulder tackle by Yajiri and as Tsukune was taken off his feet in came Yuri. Yuri leg hooked him and started driving him to the small ledge of a cliff where limo was now resting. Yajiri then closed In helping his brother push Tsukune over the ledge as they all three went over. All that was heard next was punching, rolling, cursing and screaming as the fight continued down the hill and over ten feet from what was left of the demolished Limo.

All the spectators now were over looking the cliff watching as the fight continued blow for blow. They all were no longer blocking just throwing punch after punch at each other now. By this time back up and support units had were rolling up for the distress call everyone from Unity asked _"Where is your Squad now Jack?"_ Jack replied and scoffed _"Down there good luck getting them to stop Even the Shuzen family couldn't get them to cease fighting."_ at this even the most seasoned of veteran had to just shake their head and sigh. This wasn't going to be fun and was going to be VERY painful. _"Don't worry we will get them separated but you will have to clam them down as they only listen to you."_ replied Squad 08's leader Alex knew the drill about why they were called "The Dangerous Squad" for sure. She and lead all the units of Unity to charge the three boys but to no avail. Akua went to charge them as well but Jack stopped her and _said "Wait for them to be dealt with first or you won't make It to them without dodging flying people."_

Sure enough as soon as he said that body were flying and people were being sent everywhere. Into trees, the limo, at the vampires feet all over It was raining Unity members as four Squads were sent flying repeatedly. Jack took his jacket off revealing what he looked like to all who saw him as he said " _I guess I'm going to have to stop them since no one else Is going to."_ He then jumped down after the boys and began waking towards them as Issa followed jumping down after to see the Squad Captain finally join the fray expecting something special from him. He walked up to the boys without them noticing as they were too busy repelling the other squads. Jack grabbed the hoods of Yajiri and Yuri ripped them off and he grabbed their head and slammed their heads straight Into Tsukune's. Tsukune's hood had already been ripped off by Squad 08's leader when she got knocked away over the limo feet first earlier. All three boys went down screaming In pain from the effect of Jack's move and groaned rolling around In pain from their throbbing head to the satisfaction of Moka and Kahlua as payback for what Tsukune did to them.

 _"Oh God ow Tsukune what Is your head made of concrete?!"_ Yajiri groaned loudly _"OH MY ACHING HEAD DAM YOU BOTH FOR GETTING IN MY WAY! TSUKUNE YOUR A DICK AND YAJIRI KISS MY ASS IT'S YOUR FAULT TO!"_ Yuri cried as he held his head _**"UGH! WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP I GOT HEADACHE FROM HELL THANKS TO YOU TWO OW! BOTH OF YOU CAN SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STARTED IT WITH ME!** " _Tsukune screamed much to everyone's aching ears now because of that. Jack at this point was furious _"You idiots get up and apologize now to Count Shuzen and The entire Shuzen family right away!"_ He continued his scolding as they all started to get up groaning in pain " _You three should be ashamed for them to have to step In and for you three to embarrass yourselves like this In front of them. I'm ashamed to call myself your Squad Captain because your so unprofessional today! You three are usually not like this why today and why now huh?!_ Jack then bowed and began apologizing to Issa and the entire family. _"I'm so very sorry that they caused so much trouble for you all today I will to It they are punished VERY appropriately. Unity does not tolerate misconduct like this normally. Especially In front of benefactors such as your family. my deepest apologies."_

Tsukune then followed suit as he was Squad leader and needed to ensure his Squad was looked upon favorably by The Shuzen family as he was a big fan of vampires himself and always wanted to spend time around one. Issa then finally said It was alright having his pride sated of course his daughter's prides were still wounded. Especially from the effortless beatings they got at the hands of just ONE of Squad 07's members. Although Gyokuro was far more Interested in what they all were. Being two had vampire aura's with something slightly darker that had seeped In as well during the fight their and their aura's matched they hair color when they fought. " _Hmmm this will be Interesting something tells me I haven't seen the last of them yet."_ Gyokuro now thought to herself when Moka voiced a question they had on their mind's " _Squad 07 Captain what species are those three boys of yours exactly? As far as I can tell two are Vampires but the leader Is a mystery I can not figure out at all." "SHIIIIIIIT! She's very smart for her age oh no Tsukune Is about to go nuts If he figures that out."_ Jack had to think quick before Tsukune caught on _"I'm sorry Ms. Akashiya I can not answer that as non Unity civilians are not privileged to know that Information. you would need to join Unity to know that for sure"._ Moka looked shocked and dejected by not being able to know for sure her new Interests Origins.

She had heard of Unity's secrecy but thought that not even they could resist her family's Influence. Apparently she had been wrong on that assumption that's until Tsukune made a major mistake as he butted in _"They aren't full realized vampires so they are easier for me to combat putting aside how well I know them from being team mates. Although vampires In general have never been a problem for me I don't like hurting them though I always wanted to be friends with a couple actually."_ Mikogami chuckled at that answer and Jack spun around and looked directly at Tsukune _"I swear Tsukune one day your attitude and Interest In vampires Is going to get us killed one day you dam brat! You did that just to put me In this awkward position now. I bet you thought It would score you points with Moka Akashiya so you could learn more about vampires didn't ya?!"_ Tsukune smiles brightly leaning his head to the side slightly as he said, _"read me like a book you bet I thought she'd tell me something factual about vampire I never knew before. Especially since you won't let me ask any of them about themselves."_ Tsukune retorted and Jack came right back with _"Because you don't know when not to ask certain personal questions about them such as marriage ceremonies, and how do they not have the issue of their aura ripping their clothes especially THEIR UNDERWEAR! You even asked Count Von Isten that once he answered one of your curiosities or did you forget that?!"_

Tsukune had shocked them again by that stunning question to the Russian count ' _How did the Count not kill him for that question? He usually does not like people getting that personal with him. Tsukune just who are you?'_ Was the shared thought on everyone's mind as they stared at the boy with utter disbelief all over their faces. did nothing faze Tsukune at all? _"Excuse me for_ _not wanting to always have wedgies for the rest of my life every time I use my power even a little_ _bit. I got one right now that feels like It's up to my neck and my boys feel like they are getting sawed in two. So screw you man It hurts!"_ Tsukune said adjusting himself back to normal south of his border. Jack turned to Mikogami and said _"You see the retards I work with? The base Is still on fire from their little "Experiment" earlier to top It off. The medical crew had to bandage us all up and now we look like freakin mummy knockoffs now LOOK AY US WE ARE A MESS BECAUSE OF THEM MORONS. HOW THE HELL ARE WE EVEN STILL ALIVE? I ASK MYSELF THAT EVERYDAY WORKING WITH THEM! I swear these kids are to get me killed one day. Are you really sure you want them here still? Especially going to Youkai themselves?"_

Mikogami simply said laughing _"Yes of course they will be an Interesting development added to this new year. This should be fun and exciting to have them here with the new students especially In science class. They all seem very smart despite their oddities."_ Jack shook his head and said " _I hope you have a big repair budget because you will need It they break alot of things by accident. Yes they certainly are odd for sure those three but they are usually good kids to a point. Except they can also be the worst troublemakers this world will ever see."_ Jack then told the rest of his Squad to get back up the hill and start unloading the truck so they can find their accommodations for the new year. As they obeyed Issa called to Tsukune that Issa himself does not have the "wedgie" problem so he must be doing "something wrong" and may need to make some wardrobe adjustments to fix It.

Tsukune just smiled thanking him and ran back up the hill as the family started to as well Issa watched Unity's questionably "best and brightest" Squad leave the area. He turns to his daughter Moka and says _"It looks as though you won't be too bored here with them going here as freshman as well. You will likely see them again try not to break the entire school the first day here will you? You will have plenty of times to fight them as you like."_ Moka retorts with _"Yes It certainly seems like I will have some worthy competition after all. Tsukune Is the one that caught my Interest the most I could not get a clue on him at all as to what he is I felt hardly a thing from him during the entire fight. He even blocked you like It was nothing at all. None of us even landed a blow on him at all with Is Impossible In and of Itself." Issa lets one more concern hang In the air for considering "Yes that does seem very odd In It's own right. However his Squad Captain Interests me just as much. I watched him during the fight as well and I noticed one thing through out the whole thing."_

 _"Oh really now and what would that be father?"_ Moka asks VERY Interested now as well. If someone caught her father interests as well then they HAD to be special. " _He never took a breath the entire time I watched him."_ The entire family's eyes widen even Mikogami's was they walked listening to the pair of vampires talk. _"Tsukune wasn't breathing hard at all either during the whole fight so something Is definitely up with those two I'm curious as to why."_ Mikogami buts in at this point and confirms Issa suspicions _"Ah yes I also wondered why Jack never breathed the entire time I talked with him at the base. When I invited him here It seemed very odd Unless he Isn't a living creature. I'm far more Interested In Tsukune though he holds many more mysteries. Jack did slip me some Information during the fight no one else heard. He said The Squad's captain Is usually the strongest but that's not the case with Squad 07. They are the oddity In all of Unity he wouldn't tell me any more than that. I suspect Tsukune Is It's strongest member so far. I did ask him while Moka and Tsukune were talking Is their performance record true? After that Internal fighting Incident I had to ask because I had a little doubt of their team work. Jack only said Yes no records at Unity are altered unless cleared. Even then they can only be cleared by the U.N. council head Himself and Director of Unity. Both must be present at the time as well for the procedure. At least twelve hundred confirmed missions all successful no allied casualties on report. No Squad permanent Injuries and no serious Injuries ever reported on record. A perfect score across every board It seems as though today was an off day for them. The goings on of today must have just gotten to them. He warned me they were hot blooded and sometimes short fused. So as far as I can tell their something on a whole other level entirely. If going by their track record rather than what we saw today you couldn't ask for better protection. A perfect Squad which baffles me being the only have four members the least a Squad has ever had at Unity. all the other's have at least close to ten a piece."_

Now The vampire family WAS utterly lost on them all there were too many mysteries surrounding Unity Squad 07 and they needed answers now soon. Moka now had her own agenda: Get to know Unity Squad 07 and find out the truth of their legend. she would start that In two days on the first day at Youkai Academy.

( To Be Continued HA perfect cliffhanger sorry guys but that's all you get right now see ya)


End file.
